Une autre chance
by Jobastre
Summary: C'est après la finale de la saison 3. Dyson et Tamsin ont eu un accident de voiture. Lauren est coincée au complexe de Taft.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Dyson était sauf grâce à elle. Mais elle… l'était-elle? Elle était désormais l'ennemie publique numéro un pour les Faes de l'ombre et de la lumière. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas la seule personne qu'elle aimait devait à présent la haïr! Pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait dit et fait ne devait servir qu'à maintenir Bo en vie et loin de ce psychopathe.

Le visage baigné de larmes Lauren parcourait les allées du complexe espérant trouver une sortie pour s'enfuir de ce lieu de torture dans lequel elle venait de tout perdre.

Son parcours jusqu'à l'issue tant espérer lui rappela ses jours en Afghanistan. Les corps mutilés des gardiens du complexe s'éparpillaient ça et là. Les Faes avaient rendu leur propre justice. Et elle!? Lui feraient-ils subir le même sort? Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas avoir la réponse à sa question. Elle arriva devant une porte. Elle ferma les yeux espérant découvrir une sortie vers l'extérieur et vers la liberté, comme si ce mot pouvait encore avoir une signification pour elle… une fugitive!

Enfin dehors!

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller ni comment. Elle ne voyait aucun véhicule à proximité. Ne restait plus que la marche comme seul moyen de locomotion. Elle se mit à courir voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle, le complexe et ses éventuels poursuivants qu'ils soient Faes ou humains. À bout de souffle, elle finit par rejoindre une route.

« Seigneur faites qu'une voiture passe » pria Lauren, scrutant le bitume aussi loin que ses yeux le lui permettaient. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était en pleine campagne et Taft avait dû soigneusement choisir un endroit très isolé et peu fréquenté pour mener à bien ses expériences immondes.

Cela devait bien faire 1 heure qu'elle déambulait sur la route. Elle était affamée et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la porter. Tout en essayant de maintenir une certaine cadence à sa fuite, elle se remémora ces dernières semaines et ce qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de ce monde mythologique et surtout de Bo. Bo qu'elle avait aimé par dessus tout et qu'elle aimait encore n'ayant toujours pas réussi à l'exorciser de son être.

La pause demandée était belle et bien une rupture pour elle. Après son agression elle s'était sentie faible, impuissante, désemparée et seule. Elle qui s'était toujours préoccupée du bien-être de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille avait à son tour besoin de leur soutien et de leur présence. Mais personne n'était là. Nelson lui avait montré sa solitude de façon brutale.

Bo n'avait accordé que peu de temps à leur relation depuis le début de sa préparation pour le « Dawning ». Lauren avait espéré qu'une fois ce dernier terminé elles auraient la chance de se retrouver. Hélàs! Bo, avait encore une fois préféré jouer les « Wonder Woman » avec Dyson et Kenzi. Sentant les larmes venir, Lauren se mit rapidement en mode médecin de guerre. « Arrête de remuer le passé et avance soldat » se dit-elle avec le plus de conviction possible.

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal et la clarté avait diminué. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un refuge pour la nuit au milieu de nulle part. « Allez Lauren! Réfléchis un peu… ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça de survivre une nuit à la belle étoile pour quelqu'un qui a fait campagne en Afghanistan! » .

De la fumée! Elle voyait nettement de la fumée quelques centaines de mètres en avant d'elle. L'espoir de trouver âme qui vive dans l'enfer qui était le sien en ce moment lui redonna l'énergie suffisante pour avancer et lui faire oublier la douleur et la fatigue.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'endroit, l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un s'amenuisa. La fumée était toujours là mais elle ne voyait toujours pas de maison. D'où pouvait-elle bien provenir? se demanda t-elle.

Un pick-up! La fumée provenait du véhicule en contrebas de la route. L'accident était récent. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. En tant que médecin elle se devait de porter secours aux personnes qui étaient peut-être prises sous le véhicule. Mais elle était une fugitive pour tous les mondes de son univers, humain et Fae… elle risquait donc sa liberté voir sa vie. Son cœur et son dévouement comme médecin gagnèrent la bataille auquelle ses neurones se livraient.

Elle dévala la pente abrupte, s'écorchant le visage, les bras pour enfin atteindre sa cible. « Est-ce quelqu'un m'entend? » questionna t-elle, tandis que le jour s'effaçait de plus en plus. Elle continua d'appeler tout en avançant prudemment. Soudain elle entendit un gémissement et une voix : « ici ». Elle s'approcha du côté conducteur. « Tamsin! »

Est-ce que tu peux bouger?

Je crois, répondit-elle trop vite. Un cri de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche.

Ok! Dis moi où tu as mal?

Je crois que ma jambe est cassée et j'ai très mal à l'abdomen, sans parler de ma tête.

Le pare brise avant était cassé. Tamsin l'avait frappé mais n'avait pas été éjectée. Elle était encore dans le pick-up qui était sur le toit.

Je dois te sortir de là si je veux avoir une chance de t'examiner. Je vais y aller doucement, ok?

D'accord. Fais vite, j'ai l'impression que je commence à tourner de l'œil.

Lauren se dépêcha. Il fallait absolument que Tamsin reste éveillée. Rapidement mais avec précaution elle réussit à l'extraire du véhicule. Son état préoccupait Lauren. En tant que Valkyrie elle possédait plusieurs vies, mais sa régénération était étrangement lente.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose d'elle sinon qu'elle la détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Bo, sans oublier ce fameux baiser qu'elle lui avait lancée au visage comme une victoire.

Elle oublia rapidement son animosité pour se concentrer sur les blessures de Tamsin. Elle faisait une hémorragie interne et Lauren n'avait rien sous la main pour la stopper.

C'est pas beau, hein!?

Essaie juste de rester avec moi. Comment se fait-il que tes cellules ne parviennent pas à se régénérer? Tu ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de moi.

Trop de guerres, trop de vies laissées sur les champs de batailles et ailleurs, avoua Tamsin détachant facilement une mèche de cheveu de sa tête.

Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi ici. Il faudrait que je retourne au complexe chercher de l'aide et du matériel.

Non pas que cette perspective de se jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup l'enchantait mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver la Valkyrie de la mort.

Voyons Lauren tu ne peux pas faire ça et d'ailleurs pourquoi le ferais tu? Tu me détestes et je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu puisses m'apprécier, grimaça Tamsin sous la douleur.

Je suis médecin c'est tout, dit Lauren laissant un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Regarde dans la poche de ma veste.

Lauren fouilla avec précaution le vêtement. Elle en sortit une seringue.

Qu'est ce que c'est? questionna t-elle.

Mon Red Bull personnel Doc. accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil.

L'injection fut efficace. En peu de temps Tamsin avait retrouvé des couleurs et elle réussit à s'asseoir adossée au véhicule afin de récupérer un peu d'énergie. Pendant que Lauren s'occupait de ses blessures externes avec les moyens du bord, Tamsin poussa un cri :

Dyson!

Quoi Dyson!? s'enquit Lauren.

Il était avec moi dans le camion. Tu ne l'as pas vu en descendant?

Non, je n'ai rien vu! Seigneur! Il a probablement été éjecté pendant la chute et le capotage.

Il faut qu'on aille à sa recherche, dit Tamsin en essayant de se mettre debout. Mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas à son souhait.

Tu es trop faible. Et de plus, la nuit est en train de tomber. As-tu une lampe dans la voiture?

Oui. Dans la boite à gants.

Lauren alla chercher de quoi éclairer le fossé. Aux alentours du camion il n'y avait rien. Pas de loup en vu. Elle devait chercher plus en amont. Elle s'accroupit pour faire face à Tamsin.

Écoute! Je vais partir à sa recherche. Je veux que tu restes ici. Ne bouge pas. Tes blessures commencent à se consolider mais c'est encore très lent.

De toute façon mes membres ne semblent pas vouloir m'écouter. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix.

Au moment où Lauren se releva pour partir, une main ferme agrippa son bras.

Lauren… promets moi de faire attention! La Valkyrie fixait le Doc. Sur son visage on pouvait y lire la gratitude, la tristesse et surtout une immense inquiétude quand au périple que s'apprêtait à faire Lauren dans la nuit à la recherche de Dyson.

Lauren lui envoya un sourire tout en pausant sa main sur l'épaule de la blessée.

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé. Plaisanta t-elle, dans un dernier élan pour se donner le courage dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

On se voit bientôt … ok!?

Ok!

Lauren était éreintée. Décidément cette journée n'en finissait plus. La nuit était complètement tombée. Dans son malheur elle arrivait à se dire qu'elle avait de la chance car c'était la pleine lune et le ciel était clair. Cela allait faciliter son escapade nocturne sur la colline.

Elle n'osait pas appeler de peur de se faire repérer par les mauvaises personnes. Elle voulait aider mais elle voulait éviter de se faire tuer par la même occasion. Après environ 2 heures, ses recherches étaient toujours infructueuses. Elle commença à se dire que Dyson était parti chercher du secours pour Tamsin et que finalement l'accident ne lui avait pas occasionné de graves blessures. Elle décida donc de rebrousser chemin vers le véhicule où attendait la Valkyrie. Avançant à la lueur de la lune et de sa lampe torche elle ne vit jamais l'homme s'approchait d'elle. Il saisit le docteur d'une main ferme afin que celle-ci ne puisse se débattre ou s'échapper. Dans l'attaque Lauren avait laissé tomber la lampe. Elle avait le dos plaqué contre la poitrine de son assaillant. Elle sentait son souffle sur son cou.

Qui es tu? Où suis je et où sont mes compagnons?

« Dyson » pensa Lauren. Elle avait reconnu la voix du loup. Elle essaya de prononcer un mot mais l'étreinte de l'homme écrasait trop sa trachée. Elle arrivait tout juste à respirer. Comme si, il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme, il libéra le Doc. Celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant. Essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer sa voix Lauren réussit à prononcer quelques mots dans un soupir.

Dyson. C'est moi Lauren.

Comment sais-tu mon nom Femme? Et où sommes nous? Parle! Cria t-il.

Lauren était effrayée par l'attitude de celui qu'elle avait sauvé quelques heures auparavant.

Bien qu'il ne paraissait pas physiquement blessé, l'accident avait dû lui causer une commotion entrainant apparemment une perte de mémoire. Ce qui inquiétait encore plus Lauren était que sa mémoire actuelle semblait correspondre à ses années de bataille en Écosse… à savoir quelques centaines d'années en arrière.

Ok, Dyson. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais s'il te plait calme toi. Je suis là pour t'aider comme je l'ai fait plusieurs fois avant aujourd'hui. Rappelle toi… Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin…

Stop! Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles. Je ne comprends rien. Ma tête … ma tête me fait mal.

Je suis médecin ou guérisseur si tu préfères. Laisse moi t'examiner.

Me faire toucher par une humaine! Beugla t-il. Jamais!

Lauren commençait à être exaspérer par le ton vindicatif du loup lequel lui rappelait que pour les Faes elle n'était qu'un animal domestique ou au mieux une esclave utilisée pour ses connaissances scientifiques. Mais ils étaient tous les deux loin de ce monde. Ils étaient seuls, en pleine nuit et surtout elle seule pouvait lui venir en aide et ça il fallait qu'il le comprenne.

Ok, le loup. Tu fais comme tu veux. Je peux te laisser crever ici dans l'ignorance du monde actuel qui t'entoure ou je peux t'aider à récupérer ta mémoire. Que décides tu? demanda t-elle en laissant exploser sa colère.

Dyson fut tellement surpris qu'une humaine ose lui tenir tête de cette façon qui se laissa convaincre tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Tous deux entamèrent leur descente vers Tamsin.

Des voix se firent entendre alors qu'ils ne leur restaient qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir. Lauren obligea Dyson à se cacher, afin de connaître qui étaient ces visiteurs nocturnes. Elle réussit à saisir une discussion entre deux d'entre eux.

Comment vas t-elle?

Sous le choc mais ça a l'air d'aller.

A t-elle vu la fugitive humaine?

Apparemment pas. La Valkyrie a réussi à s'échapper du complexe et dans la panique elle a loupé le virage pour se retrouver au fond du fossé. Depuis elle attend.

Et à propos de Dyson?

Pas de nouvelles. Elle sait seulement qu'il a réussi à s'échapper ainsi que la plupart des Faes maintenues prisonnières.

D'accord. Évacuez Tamsin et conduisez la au Dôme pour qu'elle puisse se faire examiner par nos médecins. Puis dites aux hommes de continuer leur route vers le complexe de ce Dr Taft. Il faut qu'on sache où il est et quelles sont les manipulations génétiques qui ont été faites sur nos gens dans son laboratoire.

Tamsin fut évacuée et était donc tirée d'affaires. Aux questions qu'on lui avait posées elle était restée vague. Elle espérait sincèrement au fond d'elle que Lauren réussirait à prendre la fuite le plus loin possible du Frêne et de la Morrigan. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle était encore en vie et pour cela elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Cette humaine était vraie et sincère. Elle comprenait l'amour que Bo lui portait, et elle s'en voulait de les avoir fait souffrir toutes les deux.

_J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous a ouvert l'appétit pour une suite éventuelle. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus._


	2. Qustions et réponses

**Chapitre 2**

En sortant du complexe de Taft Bo s'était immédiatement rendue au Dal espérant y retrouver Kenzi. Mais le bar était vide. Où étaient-ils tous passés?

Bo plongea la main dans sa cuissarde en cuir pour en retirer son téléphone. Le portable de Kenzi ne répondait pas. Mais où diable était-elle? Que lui avait fait La Morrigan? « Si jamais elle a osé porter la main sur elle… », se promit-elle. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve mais par où commençait.

Pour la première fois depuis 3 ans elle était totalement seule. Le flair de Dyson lui serait bien utile en ce moment. Mais hélas… elle n'avait aucune idée où le loup pouvait être et même s'il était toujours en vie. A cette seule pensée, elle sentit une vague de colère la submergeait. Tout était la faute de ce Taft. Et Lauren? Sa Lauren? Avait-elle tué Dyson? « Non, non… c'est impossible! Elle ne peut pas faire de mal. Je la connais… ou du moins… ». Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son Docteur.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Lauren au complexe son cœur avait été soulagé de la voir en vie. Puis il y a eu les mots… si durs. Lauren les avait prononcés en regardant Bo droit dans les yeux. « Je t'ai aimé » avait-elle dit; sans parler de la rancœur de sa bien-aimée contre les Faes. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir? Lauren avait subi tant de choses depuis ces dernières années. Malgré ça, elle avait toujours aidé. Mettant son sens du devoir en tant que médecin en première ligne et oubliant ses propres sentiments. Mais voilà, le vase avait débordé et c'est Bo qui en était responsable pour une bonne partie. Combien de fois Lauren avait essayé d'avoir une discussion avec elle et combien de fois lui avait-elle promis : « plus tard, on a tout le temps ». S'étaient-elles définitivement perdues l'une pour l'autre? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement. Elle devait se ressaisir et trouver Kenzi.

« Commençons par la Morrigan! »

Arrivée au complexe des Faes de l'ombre, Bo n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des gardiens postés à l'entrée. Elle força l'entrée de l'appartement de La Morrigan et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Evony était menottée et bâillonnée! « Merde! C'est quoi ce délire!? »

« Mais n'est ce pas ma succube préférée? »

Bo sursauta et se mit aussi vite que possible en mode défense, dague au poing.

« Hey! Doucement ma chérie. On se calme. »

« Vex! »

« En personne! »

« Quand est ce que tu es revenu trainé dans le coin? Et tes pouvoirs…? Apparemment tu les as retrouvés? » dit-elle en désignant La Morrigan.

« En fait Miss HotPants avait raison. Tout cela se passait entre mes deux oreilles. Du moment où j'ai réussi à me faire à l'idée de vivre comme un humain, ces derniers sont subitement réapparus. Trop top, non!? D'ailleurs fais moi penser à la remercier. Ou tu peux la remercier pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle va préférer ta manière à la mienne. », di-il l'œil malicieux.

Bo le regarda.

« En fait je ne sais pas… »

« Où est ton bon docteur, n'est ce pas » finit Vex d'une voix sarcastique.

« Je sais qu'elle s'est enfuie du Dôme de La Lumière pour aller travailler avec ce dégénéré, reprit-il. Mais il y a une chose que je sais à propos de Lauren c'est qu'elle est incapable de torturer ou de tuer pour le seul plaisir de la science. »

« Tout le monde change Vex. Surtout quand comme elle, on a été le chien savant pour un monde dont elle n'a jamais fait pas partie. »

Vex était surpris des propos de Bo.

« Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis, Bo. Tu es juste en colère par rapport à la situation entre vous deux et à laquelle tu as fortement contribué. Je me trompe!? »

Il ne se trompait pas et Bo le savait, comme elle savait que Vex avait raison à propos de Lauren et de son respect pour la vie humaine ou celle des Faes.

« Écoute. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes problèmes de couple mais pour essayer de retrouver Kenzi. Comme tu sais TA patronne a ordonné d'arrêter tous les humains et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle a pris un malin plaisir à s'occuper de Kenzi elle-même. N'est ce pas Evony!? » lança Bo en direction de La Morrigan.

« Détache la Vex. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses »

« Hola! Doucement ma p'tite. Je gagne quoi en échange si je t'aide? »

« Vex! C'est de Kenzi qu'on parle!, cria te rappelles? Celle qui t'a accordé sa confiance et son amitié, et à qui tu as même laissé tes pinceaux de maquillage en souvenir! Je ne peux pas croire que tu tiennes à marchander ton aide. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Vex finit par délivrer La Morrigan.

« A nous deux ma chère Evony. Tu vas me dire où est mon amie. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Son espèce est en train de tous nous tuer. As-tu déjà oublié? Et tout ça grâce à ta petite amie et ses connaissances sur notre monde! Alors je ne te dirai rien. »

« Fais moi confiance, tu vas parler »

Bo s'approcha d'elle afin d'utiliser son pouvoir de persuasion. Elle commença à caresser la peau de la femme tout en émettant un flux rouge. La leader des faes de l'ombre résistait à l'emprise de la succube. Mais plus pour longtemps. Bo aspira son Chi et entama son interrogatoire.

« Où est Kenzi? »

« Sale garce!, dit La Morrigan dans un soupir d'extase. Je l'ai laissé au Dal avec Bruce. »

« Tu continues à me mentir. C'est pas gentil ça. Je viens du Dal et il n'y a plus personne. Alors où est-elle? »

« Mmmm… ne t'arrête pas, continue!, supplia Evony. Je te jure je les ai laissés tous les deux là-bas. »

Bo commençait à croire à son histoire. Mais merde… où était –elle alors? Elle lâcha sa prisonnière et se tourna vers Vex.

« Garde la au chaud pour moi. Elle est trop dangereuse pour les humains en ce moment. »

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi et parce que je m'amuse comme un petit fou avec elle. Au fait, avant de partir passe par notre hôpital. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je pense que tu y trouveras des réponses. »

Au même moment , Bo sentit son téléphone vibrait.

« Hey! BoBo! Trop contente d'entendre ta succu-voix! »

« Kenzi!? J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Tu vas bien? »

« No problemo! Kenz-humaine n'a pas dit son dernier mot. »

Bo était soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa petite sœur d'adoption et soulagée de voir qu'elle était restée fidèle à elle-même dans la tourmente.

« Où es-tu? »

« Je suis avec Musclor et je partais à ta recherche et celle de Dyson. L'as tu retrouvé? Est-il avec toi? »

Elle aurait voulu donner de bonnes nouvelles à son amie mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout avait dérapé ces dernières 24 heures.

« Je l'ai plus ou moins retrouvé. Mais il n'est pas là en ce moment. Ecoute je t'expliquerai tout ça quand on se verra, ok? Peux tu me rejoindre au complexe de La Morrigan? »

« Yep, my girl! Je fonce vers toi ma succubaby avec mon nouveau jouet! »

Bo raccrocha. Malgré le bordel qu'il y avait dans son monde elle pouvait toujours compter sur Kenzi pour lui arracher un sourire.

Suivant les explications de Vex, Bo arriva à l'aile servant d'hôpital pour les Faes de l'ombre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait chercher, ni où elle devait le chercher. Elle déambulait dans les corridors, lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle se retourna… personne. Comme elle recommença à avancer, elle l'entendit de nouveau.

« Dans la chambre! »

Elle suivit la direction de la voix et pénétra dans une des chambres.

« Bonjour Bo! »

« Tamsin! »

Bo avait demandé à Tamsin de regrouper tout le monde et de la rejoindre au Dal. Mais elle n'avait trouvé personne et maintenant elle était là, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi es-tu ici dans ce lit? Es-tu gravement blessée? »

Le défilement des question de la succube fit sourire la Valkyrie.

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais avant j'ai des excuses à te faire. »

L'air grave de Tamsin inquiéta Bo.

« Des excuses? Pourquoi? M'avoir attaqué et tenter de me tuer au complexe?, plaisanta t-elle. C'est de l'histoire ancienne et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Bo lui prie la main afin de la rassurer. Tamsin s'arracha immédiatement à ce lien affectif qu'elle ne méritait pas.

« Ok! C'est quoi le malaise? » demanda t-elle.

Tamsin prie une profonde respiration et commença.

« Si Lauren a voulu une pause dans votre relation c'est à cause moi. »

Bo ne comprenait rien à ce que Tamsin lui racontait.

« Voyons tu n'y es pour rien. S'il y a une fautive c'est moi… et même Lauren. Après tout elle a gardé sa frustration sans jamais m'en parler. Mais j'avoue que je ne lui ai jamais donné du temps pour le faire non plus. » , soupira Bo.

« Bo, écoute moi. Cette journée là où tu es partie en mission avec Kenzi et Dyson… j'avais aussi une mission. Te détruire. Mais pour y arriver ma mission était d'anéantir les gens qui t'aimaient et en qui tu avais confiance. Je devais faire en sorte qu'ils t'abandonnent. Lauren était une cible de choix. Pendant que tu jouais les GO, je suis allée la voir et… Tamsin s'arrêta pour fixer les yeux de Bo. Je lui ai raconté notre baiser, en mettant l'accent sur le fait que ce n'était pas pour te nourrir ni pour me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Les yeux de Bo viraient dangereusement au bleu intense. La colère qui s'émanait d'elle donnait une toute autre allure à la pièce.

« Comment as tu osé? Qui t'a donné cet ordre?, cria t-elle d'une voix lourde et profonde. QUI? »

Les yeux bleus n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la Valkyrie. Elle aurait pu utiliser ses propres pouvoirs, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien sinon à l'affaiblir davantage. Elle resta impassible, perdue dans le regard brûlant de haine de Bo.

« Hola chiquita! Reviens dans le coin brunette! »

Kenzi! La blonde était pour une fois très contente de voir l'humaine. Elle espérait que celle-ci réussirait à calmer la succube avant qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge.

« Bo! Bo! Hey Mamma Bear, on se calme! Regarde moi. Que crois tu que tu vas faire à Blondie? L'a succuber? Quoi t'as pas déjeuné aujourd'hui? Laisse moi te dire que dans l'état où elle est … elle ne t'apportera pas beaucoup d'énergie ma grande. » Kenzi lança un regard interrogatif à Tamsin. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui avait déclenché une telle fureur chez sa meilleure amie.

Bo commença à redevenir elle-même. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur pigment marron et elle se tourna vers le visage si familier de Kenzi. Les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ce qui m'y un terme à la colère de Bo.

« Ok les filles! On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici… J'avais l'impression que vous étiez plutôt potes toutes les deux, surtout après avoir échangé vos salives. »

Tamsin fixa l'humaine d'un air étonné.

« Et oui Valkye je suis au courant du petit dérapage. Bon… C'est quoi l'embrouille? »

C'est Tamsin qui prie les devants. Elle expliqua à Kenzi ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Bo.

« Mais tu es suicidaire ou quoi? »

« Je devais le lui dire. Tout est de ma faute si Lauren a voulu s'éloigner d'ici. »

Bo restait bizarrement très silencieuse. Elle n'osait plus intervenir de peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle.

« Une question… pourquoi le lui dire maintenant? Pourquoi te préoccupait soudainement de leur relation Blondie? Tu devrais plutôt être contente que ton plan ait fonctionné et que Dr HotPants ne te barre plus la route pour faire joujou avec la succube. »

« Parce que Lauren m'a sauvé la vie! »

« Quand? »

C'était Bo qui venait de sortir de sa léthargie et semblait subitement s'intéresser à la conversation.

« Quand on s'est laissé, j'ai réussi à trouver un véhicule. Pendant que je roulais je suis tombée sur Dyson… »

« Dyson est en vie? Où est-il? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi? » s'énerva Bo.

« Il est en vie ou du moins il l'était à ce moment là et apparemment grâce à Miss Longue Jambes, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Pendant que nous roulions en direction de la ville et du Dal, j'ai loupé un virage et notre véhicule a terminé sa course dans un fossé. Je suis restée inconsciente un certain temps. Lorsque je suis revenue à moi j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler. C'était Lauren! Elle m'a aidé à sortir du pick-up, m'a soigné. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait dans le coin. Elle devait probablement fuir elle aussi, mais j'étais contente qu'elle mette à profit ses compétences médicales sur ma petite personne. Après ce que je lui avais fait, je ne méritais pas ça de sa part. »

« Sur ce point tu as raison tu ne méritais pas son aide » gronda Bo.

« Hey BoBo je veux connaître la suite! Alors on reste calme Mama. »

Tamsin repris son récit. Elle n'osait pas fixer les yeux de Bo.

« Après avoir retrouver mes esprits je me suis rappelé que Dyson était dans la voiture avec moi. Lauren a supposé qu'il avait dû être éjecté du véhicule. Malgré la nuit tombante elle est partie à sa recherche. Pendant son absence les limiers des Faes m'ont retrouvé et la suite vous la connaissez. »

Bo et Kenzi regardait la Valkyrie. Si la Valkyrie disait vrai comment se fait-il que les recherches concernant Lauren et Dyson étaient toujours infructueuses. Où pouvaient-ils être?

_Note : j'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le troisième étant pas mal occupée mais j'espère pouvoir vous le faire parvenir très vite. En attendant vos appréciations sont les bienvenues d'autant que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de projet. _


	3. A la ferme

**Chapitre 3**

Lauren et Dyson attendirent cachés que le dernier véhicule ait quitté la zone de l'accident. Ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver un abri où passer la nuit.

Lauren était exténuée et affamée. Ses pieds semblaient obéir à son seul instinct de survie. Ils marchèrent en silence. Dyson était perdu dans ses pensées. Qui était cette femme? Elle le connaissait mais comment? Et où étaient-ils? Qui étaient ces gens qu'ils fuyaient? Et que lui arrivait-il? La douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement au niveau de son crâne lui arracha une grimace qui n'échappa pas au docteur.

« Dyson, ça va? »

« Ma tête… me fait horriblement souffrir ! »

Tu as une commotion. Dès que nous aurons trouvé un endroit pour nous arrêter j'examinerai tes blessures. »

« Et qui va t'examiner? Tu n'as l'air en très grande forme non plus, remarqua le loup.

Son animosité et sa crainte vis à vis de l'humaine s'étaient dissipées. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait encore il avait confiance en elle.

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils déambulaient en pleine nuit, ni quelle distance ils avaient parcouru, quand elle se dessina à la clarté de la lune : une grange. Les deux compagnons de route se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire de victoire. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le lieu, Lauren s'écroula littéralement dans le foin. La fatigue, la faim, le froid, la peur et cette course poursuite avaient finalement eu raison d'elle.

« Et si j'allais chasser, histoire de combler ta fin et la mienne? »

« J'en conclue que tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer et de me dévorer? murmura Lauren d'une voix endormie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'es pas assez grassette pour combler le repas d'un loup affamé », plaisanta t-il.

« C'est bon à savoir, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« Comment va ton crâne? »

« Mieux. La douleur semble avoir diminué »

« Parfait. Ça veut dire que l'hématome commence à régresser. »

« Bon j'y vais. Repose toi en attendant mon retour. »

Allait-il vraiment revenir? se demanda t-elle. Après tout il ne connaissait plus rien d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées le sommeil vint rapidement la chercher.

Soudain elle se sentie secouée. D'abord faiblement puis avec force. Elle ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés. Où était-elle? Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler son périple.

« Je dors depuis longtemps »

« Je dirais environ 2 heures. Tu dois manger. Demain sera une autre longue journée. »

Lauren le savait et se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Devait-elle ramener Dyson au complexe des Faes de la Lumière? Devait-elle l'entrainer dans sa fuite? Elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre de décision sans le consulter. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quand Dyson la coupa.

« Au fait, qui est Bo? »

« Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose? » demanda Lauren.

« Non… mais tu n'as pas arrêté de prononcer ce nom pendant que tu dormais. »

Lauren s'empourpra et espérer que Dyson ne s'en apercevrait pas. Que répondre à cette question? Elle ne savait plus qui était Bo pour elle ou ce qu'elle était pour Bo. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Chacun de ses os, de ses organes ressentaient cette cruelle absence. Elle se demandait encore comment elle allait pouvoir respirer sans elle à ses côtés. Elle sentit les larmes montaient et les chassa rapidement.

« Bo est une succube et aussi… une amie. Tu es aussi son ami. Vous êtes très proches tous les deux. »

« Vraiment, répondit-il la voix souriante. A mon avis tu es beaucoup plus proche d'elle que je ne le suis, pour qu'elle hante tes rêves les plus charnels. », lança Dyson avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Maintenant elle était rouge écrevisse. Mais qu'avait-elle pu dire ou faire pendant son sommeil?

« Je meurs de faim », finit par dire Lauren, ce qui lui donna l'échappatoire idéale à une conversation qu'elle ne tenait pas avoir.

« J'ai ramené un lièvre et je l'ai préparé pendant que tu te reposait en divulguant tes secrets intimes », s'amusa Dyson, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Lauren d'agacement et de gêne.

« Ça a l'air bon. De toute façon j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais presque n'importe quoi. »

A peine leur repas achevé, les deux compères s'endormirent comme des souches sur leur lit de fortune.

Dyson se réveilla. Il avait entendu du bruit. Quelle heure pouvait-il être? Dehors il faisait jour et le soleil était levé. Lauren était encore recroquevillée sur elle-même et dormait à poing fermé.

Le loup se leva pour inspecter les environs. En sortant de la grange il fut accueilli par un troupeau de brebis et leur propriétaire.

« Hey, jeune homme! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites chez moi? »

Un homme d'un certain âge fixait Dyson. Il ne semblait pas vraiment méchant, mais seulement surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans ce coin de campagne.

« Euh… je suis vraiment navré monsieur, nous ne voulions pas vous importuner. Nous avions juste besoin d'un refuge pour la nuit. »

« Nous? Qui ça nous? Vous êtes combien là-dedans », répliqua le fermier tout en fonçant à l'intérieur de la grange.

Son entrée théâtrale a eu pour effet de réveiller totalement Lauren. Elle fixa Dyson d'un air interrogatif.

« Lauren, voici le propriétaire de la grange. »

« Oh! »

« Vous pouvez le dire… Oh… Bon sens, mais vous faites quoi ici? C'est votre nuit de noces et l'hôtel coûtait trop cher? ».

A cette seule pensée, Dyson afficha un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Lui et Lauren. Une Fae avec une humaine. C'était vraiment ridicule.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire? »

« Euh… désolé… rien. » Dyson ressemblait à un petit garçon se faisant gronder par son père ce qui amusait beaucoup le Doc.

« Bon les amoureux… j'imagine que vous n'avez pas grand chose à manger ce matin. Je vous emmène à la ferme prendre un café, voir même une douche » dit-il en scrutant Dyson de haut en bas.

« Merci monsieur mais on ne veut pas vous déranger plus longtemps »

« Écoutez jeune fille vous avez dormi chez moi sans y être invités alors j'estime que j'ai le droit de vous offrir un café et d'avoir des explications. » souligna le berger. Le ton employé ne se prêtait pas à la discussion.

A la ferme, Dyson et Lauren furent heureux d'avoir pu prendre une douche et un bon repas. Ils s'étaient faits passés pour un couple marié qui voyageait en direction de Montréal et qui avaient subi une attaque des pirates de la route. Ces derniers leur avaient tout volé, voiture, portefeuilles, valises. Ils n'avaient plus rien.

«Comme ça vous allez à Montréal. C'est une belle vie. Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois en cinquante ans, soupira leur hôte. Comment comptez vous vous y rendre maintenant? »

« On pensait faire du stop. », intervint Lauren.

« Du stop, se moqua le berger. Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps avant qu'une voiture ne passe dans le coin. Dis moi l'athlète, à part te servir de tes muscles sais tu manier les outils? »

« Un peu. Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par là… »

« J'ai un vieux pick-up Ford en arrière. Il ne veut plus démarrer. Si tu es capable de l'arranger je vous le laisse. » Le berger regardait ses deux visiteurs amusé par l'expression de leur visage.

« Vraiment vous feriez ça? » s'enquit Lauren ne pouvant y croire.

« Bien sûr. A condition que vous puissiez le faire démarrer. »

« Je m'y atèle tout de suite. » Dyson sortit de la ferme presqu'en courant pour voir l'état du véhicule. Arrivé devant l'engin, il déchanta. C'était une ruine. « Ça va me prendre des heures pour remettre ce tas de ferraille en état de rouler. » se dit-il.

Pendant que Dyson jouait au mécano, Lauren avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Quand on dit qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à faire sur une ferme on ne ment pas.

Parvenus à la fin de leur journée de travail, le couple était éreinté. Dyson avait réussi à faire tourner le moteur du vieux camion, et Lauren avait passé la journée à l'étable et au poulailler. Elle leur avait aussi concocté un vrai festin à partir des ingrédients cultivés sur la ferme.

Leur hôte leur offrit une chambre pour la nuit afin qu'il récupère un peu de force. Tous deux tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils se levèrent de bonne heure afin de prendre la route au petit matin, direction Montréal. Après avoir remercier le berger, Dyson démarra le camion. Ils avaient cinq heures de route avant d'arriver à destination. Le loup posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis la veille.

« Pourquoi aller à Montréal? »

L'heure des explications avait sonné pour Lauren. Elle devait lui raconter les dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

Une fois son récit achevé, elle observa la réaction de Dyson. Rien. Il fixait la route, comme s'il essayait de forcer sa mémoire à se souvenir de ce passé pas si lointain.

« Merci pour tout Lauren »

« Pour quoi? »

« M'avoir sauvé la vie en risquant la tienne. » dit le loup d'une voix légère et douce.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Dyson. »

« Tu as fait beaucoup plus que ça et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Lauren n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments ou des remerciements pour son travail. Après tout elle n'était qu'une esclave aux ordres du Frêne. Elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Décidément il n'en finissait pas de l'étonner. Elle qui avait toujours vu en lui un rival dans sa relation avec Bo, il était désormais un compagnon de voyage aidant et compatissant.

« Écoute Dyson tu devrais rentrer à Toronto où se trouve les tiens. Ils vont pouvoir t'aider avec ta perte de mémoire. Si tu me suis tout ce que tu vas gagner ce sont des ennuis. Rappelle toi je suis une fugitive rechercher par les deux clans. »

Dyson regarda Lauren du coin de l'œil, souriant du coin des lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris!? »

« Parce que tu me fais sourire. Si les Faes t'ont pris avec eux comme médecin, toi une simple humaine, c'est que tes connaissances vont bien au-delà des leurs. Alors comment pourrai je retrouver la mémoire si je n'ai pas le meilleur médecin au monde pour m'y aider. »

Lauren scruta le loup. Il semblait détendu et amusé de la situation contrairement à elle. Après tout pourquoi pas. Il connaissait sa situation et était prêt à en assumer les risques. Et puis avoir un loup à ses côtés quand on est recherché c'est plutôt rassurant. Elle se tourna vers Dyson et lui sourit à son tour.

Le reste du trajet servit à planifier leur arrivée à Montréal.

Lauren avait gardé contact avec certains membres de leur groupe anti-gouvernementaux aujourd'hui démantelé. Elle espérait qu'ils les aideraient à s'installer, à avoir des nouveaux papiers et un travail. Ils avaient décidé de conserver le statut de couple que leur avait donné le berger. De cette manière ils pensaient passer plus inaperçus. Ils avaient décidé de conserver leur prénom respectif et Lauren avait opté pour Dennis en ce qui concernait le nom de famille. Elle avait décidément bien du mal à faire table rase de son passé avec la succube. Y parviendrait-elle jamais?

_**Note : Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, Je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous vous amuserez à le lire.**_

_**À suivre…**_


	4. Une humaine, un succube et une valkyrie

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de vos commentaires. Je sais que j'ai des progrès à faire au niveau de la syntaxe et de la ponctuation ;-) Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à rédiger une dissertation et pourtant j'étais plutôt douée (lol). Mais mon côté scientifique a désormais pris le dessus, même si j'admets que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je vais essayer de faire un effort mais je ne garantie pas un succès immédiat. J'espère que vous continuerez à prendre du plaisir en lisant cette petite histoire.**_

**Chapitre 4**

Bo et Kenzi étaient de retour au ClubHouse. Tout semblait calme. L'endroit était tel qu'elles l'avaient laissé lorsqu'elles étaient parties pour assister au couronnement de Hale en tant que leader des Faes de la lumière. Que de bouleversements depuis! Ce qui faisait leur univers depuis trois ans s'écroulait. Les humains et les Faes étaient désormais des adversaires, Dyson avait disparu et Lauren était l'ennemie public numéro Un.

Bo en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle se demanda comment Kenzi avait réussi à la rejoindre en plein territoire de l'ombre.

« Dis moi, comment as tu fait pour ne pas te faire arrêter tout à l'heure? »

« Grâce à ma génialissime KenzAttitude et… mon pote Musclor! » dit-elle en regardant sa colocataire d'un air amusé.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait courir des risques. Je l'ai encore joué égoïste. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer et ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. J'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas une Fae. Finalement, c'est Lauren qui avait raison. Je ne pense jamais aux conséquences de mes actes. » Bo regardait le sol, sentant les larmes monter.

« C'est fini l'auto-flagellation!? » soupira sa jeune amie.

« Je suis là, tu es là et… on a besoin d'un verre. Trop d'émotions pour la petite humaine que je suis. » plaisanta t-elle.

Bo leur servit une généreuse portion de vin. Le liquide était agréable et leur offrit une pause dont elles avaient besoin.

« Quelle est la suite Mama Bear?, questionna Kenzi. Dyson, le doc, les deux? »

« J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas où commençait. Et puis de toute façon, je préfèrerais que tu restes en dehors cette fois. C'est devenu trop dangereux et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. », laissa échapper Bo le regard plongé dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

« Ok sœurette! Il est hors de question que tu me laisses en dehors du coup. C'est de ma famille dont on parle. Je vous dois à tous les trois le fait d'être encore de ce monde. Alors oublie ça! C'est un gros NIET! Et qui assurera tes arrières si je ne suis pas dans les parages? »

« Moi! »

Les deux amies suivirent la trajectoire de la voix et découvrir Tamsin plantée à l'entrée de leur salon.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié tes bonnes vieilles habitudes! »

« Sauf que cette fois ta porte était ouverte. Tu n'auras pas à changer le verrou. »

« Ok … pas de Valkubus bataille pour tout de suite s'il vous plait. On a d'autres chats à fouetter. Écoute Blondie, tu es sûre d'être en forme pour jouer au détective? »

« Massimo m'a donné ce dont j'avais besoin alors ne t'inquiète pas pour mon sort. Je sais me gérer. Contrôle plutôt ton amie. Vu son regard où elle a très faim ou elle veut me trucider… encore. » soupira Tamsin.

« Peut-être un peu des deux. » répliqua Bo sèchement.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux encore, mais je veux vous aider. Dyson est mon équipier après tout. » se justifia t-elle.

Kenzi et Bo la toisèrent et décidèrent de l'inclure dans leur chasse au loup. En tant que policière Tamsin pris le début des recherches en main. Connaissant les talents de pirate informatique de Kenzi, elle lui demanda d'essayer de pénétrer le réseau informatique des Faes de la lumière et de sortir tous les renseignements qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Lauren. Pendant ce temps elle passerait quelques coups de fil pour vérifier les derniers mouvements bancaires de Dyson et de Lauren. Quand à Bo elle était retournée au Dal espérant y trouver des indices ou des réponses à ses questions, à savoir où était passé Trick?

Le Dal était vide. Elle descendit à la cave pour vérifier les effets personnels de son grand-père. Sa plume n'était plus là ainsi que plusieurs de ses livres. Mais où était-il? Elle entendit un bruit à l'étage. Elle se cacha proche des escaliers afin de surprendre l'individu s'il se montrait un peu trop curieux. Ce fut le cas. Arrivé à sa hauteur le succube se jeta sur lui, et le retourna pour lui faire face.

« Hale! Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? »

« Et toi? »

« Moi? Je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait me dire où Trick a disparu. » gronda t-elle.

« En Écosse! »

« Je te demande pardon!? »

« La Morrigan avait ordonné la mort de ton grand-père. Heureusement des gens à moi les ont interceptés à temps et Vex s'est occupé de leur patronne. Donc ne t'en fais plus. Il est à l'abri et en compagnie de Stella. » siffla la Sirène.

Ce fut le tour de Bo de donner des explications à Hale sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les derniers jours. Par la même occasion, elle voulait s'assurer que Hale ne tenterait rien contre Lauren dans le cas où elle la retrouverait.

« Je n'ai rien contre le doc, Bo. Mais elle a désobéi à mes ordres. »

« Putain Hale! C'est de Lauren qu'on parle!, s'incendia Bo. Elle a sauvé les miches des Faes plus d'une fois. Tout ce qu'elle a eu en remerciements ce furent des années d'esclavage. Peux tu vraiment lui en vouloir de s'être enfuie d'ici!? Sans parler de ton attitude envers elle. Le pouvoir t'a déglingué les neurones à ce point? » lui cria t-elle.

« Ok, ok! C'est bon. Je ne lui ferai pas d'ennuis si tu la ramènes et j'essaierai de convaincre les anciens qu'elle a été contrainte de suivre Taft. »

« Je veux plus que ça. Le succube fixa les yeux de la Sirène. Je veux sa pleine et entière liberté. Elle a amplement mérité de vivre sa vie loin de ce monde qui lui a tout pris, sa petite amie, ses connaissances, sa liberté. » La voix de Bo s'était cassée en prononçant ces derniers mots, car elle sentait qu'elle aussi portait une certaine responsabilité dans les souffrances qu'avait subi celle qu'elle aimait encore plus que tout. Elle était prête à la laisser partir si elle la savait heureuse ailleurs sans elle.

Hale finit par lui promettre que Lauren pourrait vivre libre à son retour et qu'elle n'aurait à subir aucune conséquence relative à sa fuite et à son travail avec Taft.

Bo était partie du Dal soulagée sur l'avenir du docteur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au squat les choses semblaient s'être accélérées en son absence. Kenzi avait fait des découvertes sur le Dr HopPants.

« Une quoi? »

« Une terroriste! Enfin, disons plus une anarchiste. Elle s'est rebellée contre le gouvernement lorsque ce dernier a voulu utiliser ses compétences scientifiques à des fins pas très catholiques. Peux tu croire ça? Ton bon docteur a bien caché son jeu! Trop cool, non! En plus elle ne s'appelle pas Lauren mais Karen!» Kenzi était émerveillée devant le dossier criminel de Lauren ou plutôt de Karen.

Lauren venait de marquer des points non négligeables auprès de la jeune délinquante.

« Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. Aucun mouvement sur aucun des comptes de l'un ou de l'autre. » se découragea la Valkyrie.

« Génial!, dit Bo levant les mains au ciel dans un signe de désespoir. Nous n'avons donc aucun moyen de savoir s'ils sont en vie ou pas. »

« Pas de panique Bo! On devrait peut-être aller voir du côté où a eu lieu l'accident de voiture. Peut-être que quelqu'un a aperçu Lauren lorsqu'elle cherchait Dyson. »

« Kenzi a raison. C'est un excellent endroit pour commencer des recherches. » ajouta Tamsin à l'endroit de Bo.

« D'accord, allons y! »

Xxx

Les trois femmes étaient près du véhicule.

« Tam, combien de temps es-tu restée seule après le départ de Lauren et avant que les limiers ne te retrouvent? » demanda Bo.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une heure ou un peu plus. »

« On va se séparer et marcher chacune dans une direction pendant une heure, histoire de ratisser le plus large possible, et on se retrouve ici dans deux heures. »

Deux heures plus tard les recherches restaient décevantes. Aucun indice prouvant que Lauren ou Dyson étaient dans le coin. La nuit commençait à tomber et Bo commençait à sentir la faim du succube en elle. Quand est ce qu'elle s'était nourrie la dernière fois? C'était dans le complexe de Taft juste avant de se battre avec Tamsin, ce qui remontait à plusieurs jours. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans les environs pouvant satisfaire sa faim. Et même si elle pouvait se contrôler, elle avait peur de tuer après être rester à jeun si longtemps. Peut-être pourrait-elle tenir le coup encore quelques heures?

Kenzi fixait Bo. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tout va bien mama? »

« T'inquiète pas. » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Et si on essayait de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit mesdames? »

« On te suit TamTam! »

Elles regagnèrent la voiture, et reprirent la route espérant dénicher un motel et un endroit où se restaurer dans ce coin perdu.

Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres elles tombèrent sur une espèce d'auberge. Ce n'était pas luxueux mais au moins elles pourraient manger.

Il n'y avait presque personne. Le patron était en pleine conversation avec un habitué.

« Que puis je faire pour vous mesdames? »

« Est ce que c'est possible de manger? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous apporte un menu. »

« Excusez moi, l'arrêta Bo. Pourriez vous me dire si vous avez vu ces personnes par hasard? » Elle sortit une photo de Lauren et une de Dyson de sa poche.

« Non. Je suis désolé. Jack!, appela t-il. Tu as déjà vu ces personnes? »

Le vieil homme examina les photos.

« Vous êtes de la police. Si c'est le cas, ils ont dû changer les critères physiques au niveau de la sélection. » Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur à la plaisanterie.

« Nous ne sommes pas policiers. Est-ce que vous les avez vus? » insista Bo.

« Ça se pourrait. Mais d'abord je veux savoir pourquoi vous les rechercher? Je n'aime pas jouer les délateurs. »

« Écoutez, ce sont nos amis et ils ont disparu depuis plusieurs jours. On ne leur veut aucun mal, je vous le jure. »

L'homme écouta Bo. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance mais il n'était pas sûr.

« Je veux bien vous faire confiance jeune gens mais il m'en faut un peu plus. »

Bo était désespérée. Le seul moyen à sa disposition était son pouvoir de persuasion. Elle s'approcha de Jack afin de pouvoir le toucher discrètement. Un flux rougeâtre passa de l'un à l'autre.

« Les avez vous vus? » questionna le succube à nouveau.

« Je les ai hébergés pour la nuit. Le lendemain, le mari a réparé mon vieux camion et je leur ai permis de l'emprunter pour continuer leur route vers Montréal. »

« Montréal!? » s'écria Bo tout en relâchant sa prise.

Kenzi et Tamsin se regardèrent. Que diable allaient-ils faire à Montréal?

Après avoir pris leur repas, l'aubergiste leur indiqua un endroit où passer la nuit.

Bo réserva une chambre double pour Kenzi et elle, et une simple pour Tamsin. Toutes trois étaient fatiguées de leur journée. Une douche chaude et un lit seraient bienvenus.

Une fois seule avec Bo, Kenzi s'inquiéta de son état physique de succube.

« Bo… es tu sûre que ça va? »

Bo regarda son amie et ne lui mentit pas. Elle n'allait pas bien. La faim la dévorait. Elle craignait de ne plus pouvoir la contrôler et de s'en prendre à la personne assise en face d'elle.

« Il faut que tu te nourrisses! »

« Je ne peux pas. Ça fait des jours que je tiens sur mes réserves et je risque de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter dès que j'aurais commencé. Je ne veux plus tuer Kenz! Plus jamais! »

« Alors sers toi de Tamsin! » cria Kenzi.

« Non. Pas ça! Lauren ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

« Lauren n'est pas là Bo! Crois tu vraiment qu'elle aimerait que tu te laisses mourir pour pouvoir lui rester fidèle! Elle t'a donné elle-même son accord pour te nourrir sur d'autres! Merde Bo! Et en plus vous avez rompu! Alors arrête tes délires et va voir la Valkyrie! » Kenzi pleurait de rage devant l'entêtement de son amie. Finalement Bo pris le chemin vers la chambre de Tamsin.

« Bo? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette? »

Elle regardait la jeune femme blonde d'un œil gourmand.

« Ok! Je vois ce que c'est. Ecoute Bo, je ne suis pas en super forme comme tu as dû le remarquer, et te laisser te nourrir sur moi… seigneur! Je risque d'y laisser ma peau! »

« Tu me dois bien ça non!? » Les yeux bleus étaient étincelants et prêts à se jeter sur leur proie.

« Donne moi une minute. Je vais prendre une des injections de Massimo. »

Le succube suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Puis elle n'y tint plus. Elle coinça Tamsin contre le mur. Sa bouche entra en contact avec la sienne. L'intensité du baiser força la blonde à ouvrir les lèvres. Un flux bleu passa de la bouche de Tamsin à celle de Bo. Le succube ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Elle entraina sa captive au sol et arracha les vêtements qui lui barraient le passage. Les lèvres de Bo couraient sur le corps nu de Tamsin, revenant souvent à la bouche de celle-ci pour y prendre l'énergie dont elle avait besoin. La Valkyrie répondait à chacune des caresses, à chaque baiser. Sa peau et son corps étaient enivrés et en re-demandaient.

Bo se réveilla. Sa faim avait disparu. Tamsin était endormie à ses côtés. Bo sortit du lit espérant ne pas réveillée la femme à ses côtés.

« Hey! Tu fuis la scène de crime? « , plaisanta Tamsin.

« Bonjour. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Et surtout merci. » dit simplement Bo.

« De rien. Une chance que j'ai pu faire mon injection avant que tu ne me sautes dessus comme une furie. »

« Ecoute Tam… C'était seulement pour me nourrir, d'accord? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais… »

« Tu aimes Lauren. Le sexe c'est une chose, et dans ton cas une source d'énergie indispensable à ta survie; les sentiments et l'amour en sont une autre; c'est ça? »

« C'est ça! Fais moi une faveur. Si jamais on retrouve Lauren, ne lui raconte pas ce qui vient de se passer, car cette fois je … »

« Ne t'en fais pas, coupa t-elle. J'ai eu ma leçon. Et Lauren… elle ne méritait pas ce que je lui ai fait. Ce sera notre secret. » lui affirma Tamsin, dans un sourire.

« Merci. »

Bo regagna sa chambre. Kenzi dormait profondément. Elle la regarda, puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Ça va mieux BoBo? » dit-elle d'une voix remplie de sommeil.

« Rendors toi. Tout va bien. Merci de prendre soin de moi Kenz. Je t'aime. »

« A ton service succubabe. »

Le lendemain matin, les trois jeunes femmes prirent la route direction Montréal. Kenzi cassa le silence à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Bon les girls… c'est cool d'aller voir le côté français du Canada mais Montréal c'est plutôt grand! Alors? Quelqu'un a une idée où on est censé chercher un loup et un docteur en fuite? »

Bo et Tamsin se regardèrent. Personne ne savait dans quel coin de la Métropole pouvait s'être réfugiés leurs deux amis. Par où allaient-elles commencer?

À suivre…


	5. Yasmina

**Chapitre 5**

« D'accord! Nous devrions être chez toi dans environ 30 minutes. Hey… encore merci. »

« De rien ma belle. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Lauren raccrocha. Dyson et elle s'étaient arrêtés à une station service pour y faire le plein et elle en avait profité pour appeler un des ses contacts. Le fermier avait été assez généreux pour leur prêter une centaine de dollars pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à leur destination.

Elle rejoignit l'homme déjà installé au volant.

« Où va t-on? »

« Sur la 31ème à Lasalle. Tu connais le chemin? »

Le loup partit à rire.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai quelques problèmes de mémoires. Donc la réponse est non! D'ailleurs je ne saurais même pas te dire si j'ai déjà mis un pied au Québec. »

Tous deux se regardèrent. Le sourire que chacun affichait se transforma rapidement en fou rire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à s'arrêter. En cet instant, la tension des derniers jours s'évacua instantanément. « Seigneur que ça fait du bien! », pensa Lauren. Le calme revenu, elle continuait à fixer Dyson.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai? »

« Euh… rien désolée. Je suis … Merci d'être venue avec moi. », finit elle par dire simplement.

Dyson lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais réussi à communiquer comme ils pouvaient le faire maintenant? La réponse était simple. Ils se considéraient comme des rivaux. Chacun se battant pour l'amour du succube. Finalement Lauren avait fini par remporter la bataille. Du moins elle l'avait cru. Maintenant elle n'en était plus sûre. En demandait-elle trop à Bo?

« Si tu veux que nous arrivions avant la nuit j'aurais besoin que tu m'indiques le chemin. »

« Désolée. J'étais perdue… »

« Dans tes pensées. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un dollar pour les connaître! »

« Pas assez cher! »

Ils reprirent la route dans un second fou rire tandis que Lauren essayait en vain de donner les directions à Dyson.

Ils finirent par arriver à bon port mais en ayant mis plus de temps que prévu.

Lauren frappa à la porte de l'appartement 132. Une femme à la peau ébène, d'une trentaine d'année leur ouvrit.

« Karen! »

« Yasmina! »

Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à des années. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'un séminaire sur les cellules souches à Montréal. Elles avaient rapidement sympathisé. Plus tard, elles s'étaient retrouvées au sein du même organisme anti-gouvernemental. A l'origine ce groupuscule était pacifique, et se contentait de mettre sur pied diverses manifestations à travers le Canada et les Etats Unis. Puis le ton était monté d'un cran. Leur leader avait décidé que la non-violence n'apportait pas assez de résultats. Il leur donna l'ordre de cibler certaines des plus hautes institutions au moyen de bombes artisanales. Karen avait refusé et avait immédiatement quitté le groupe. Mais elle était déjà fichée. Lorsque l'attaque d'un édifice fédéral fut revendiquée par le groupe anarchiste, elle fut comme les autres membres activement recherchée au niveau international. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait réussi à rejoindre l'armée pour être envoyée sur le terrain en Afghanistan. En pleine guerre, en terre hostile, Karen était morte. Lauren a été rapatriée pour blessure grave, et a regagné le Canada en sécurité.

« Laisse moi te regarder. Tu es toujours magnifique! Si je n'étais pas déjà en couple je crois que j'aurais du mal à te résister!, plaisanta Yasmina. A moins que tu aies plus changé que je le croyais!? », ajouta t-elle en apercevant Dyson.

« Excuse moi! Dyson je te présente une vieille amie à moi Yasmina. Dyson est mon compagnon d'infortune. »

« Enchanté Madame. »

« Madame? Ok, mon gars on va mettre une chose au clair tout de suite. Ici c'est Yasmina! Personne ne me donne du « madame » parmi mes amis!, répliqua t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Ne restez pas là planter tous les deux et entrez! »

L'appartement était coquet. Tous trois prirent place sur le divan du salon. Yasmina apporta des bières.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le coin ma belle Karen? »

« C'est Lauren maintenant, rectifia la blonde. En fait je me demandais si tu avais encore des contacts dans le milieu. »

« Ça se pourrait… Que vous faut-il? »

« Des faux papiers. Passeport, permis de conduire, numéro d'assuré social. Bref, la totale. » expliqua Lauren.

« Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourrée? » interrogea la femme noire.

« Ce serait trop long et trop compliqué. Peux tu nous aider? »

« Bien sûr que je peux mais j'ai besoin de vingt quatre à quarante huit heures pour avoir ce que vous demandez. Avez vous un endroit où aller? »

Lauren fixait le sol. « En fait non. Et nous n'avons plus assez d'argent pour payer un motel. »

Yasmina pris les mains de Lauren entre les siennes pour la rassurer comme elle l'avait si souvent fait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais vous aider. Pour tout de suite je vais vous passer un peu d'argent et je vais appeler mon cousin. Il tient un hôtel à Verdun. C'est pas du haut de gamme mais au moins vous aurez un endroit pour vous reposer. »

Dyson et Lauren arrivèrent au motel. Leur chambre était simple. Elle comprenait un grand lit double, une commode et une salle de bain. Ils s'installèrent aussi bien que possible. Yasmina avait fourni à Lauren quelques vêtements de rechange et pour Dyson elle avait demandé à son cousin de lui dénicher quelques affaires.

« Comment te sens tu? » s'enquit-elle auprès du loup.

« Bien. Mais je ne serais pas contre une bonne douche et un bon repas après cette route. »

« Moi non plus j'avoue. Ça te dérange si j'y vais la première? »

« A condition que tu me laisses assez d'eau chaude. » plaisanta l'homme.

Tous deux étaient assis sur le lit dégustant leur pizza dégoulinante de fromage.

« As tu encore des maux de tête? » questionna le docteur.

« Non. Plus depuis la nuit dernière. »

« C'est bon signe. Sinon côté mémoire? »

« Des bribes ça et là. Mais ça reste confus et incompréhensible pour le moment. Le loup fixa Lauren. J'aimerais que tu me dises qui était Karen et aussi que tu me parles de cette Bo. Je sais qu'elle représente beaucoup pour toi mais tu as aussi dit que nous étions proches elle et moi. Peut-être que si tu me racontes cela m'aidera à retrouver ma mémoire.»

Lauren était prise au dépourvu. Comment parler de Bo? Bo était tellement de choses. Mais le loup avait raison; lui parler d'elle pouvait réveiller en lui des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son subconscient. Elle décida donc de tout lui dire, du couple qu'ils avaient été, en passant par son marché avec la Norn, le Garuda, le Dawning et enfin sa capture par Taft. Dyson l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Il espérait que le récit de Lauren éveillerait quelque chose en lui, mais ça n'arriva pas. Le désespoir se lisait sur son visage et le docteur essaya de le rassurer aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Il devait se donner du temps.

« Et Karen? Tu as oublié? »

« Karen est morte il y a longtemps maintenant. » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Xxx

Comme promis Yasmina les recontacta un jour et demi après leur première rencontre. Tout était prêt et elle avait même réussi à leur dénicher un travail. Lauren travaillerait comme médecin au dispensaire de Montréal Nord. En ce qui concernait Dyson elle avait eu un peu plus de mal. Lauren lui avait dit qu'avant sa perte de mémoire il était flic. Elle avait un ami qui exerçait le métier de détective privé. Rien d'aussi passionnant que ce que l'on pouvait voir au cinéma. Il était surtout embauché par des maris jaloux ou des inspecteurs du fisc, mais il cherchait un partenaire pour faire les filatures de nuit.

« Moi détective privé. C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai? »

« Dyson tu as toujours été un excellent policier et être détective n'est pas si loin de ton précédent boulot. » affirma Lauren.

« Il y a une marge entre coincer des criminels et filer des femmes infidèles. » s'indigna le loup.

« Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Pour le moment on doit essayer de se faire oublier. Surtout elle d'ailleurs, pensa Lauren. Ces petits boulots vont nous permettre d'avoir un peu d'argent et de voir venir jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire. »

Le loup regarda les deux femmes assises en face de lui. Le doc avait raison et il devait donc plier.

« C'est d'accord! »

_**à suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à vous tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire, et merci pour vos commentaires. Ce chapitre est plus court, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**_

**Chapitre 6**

Les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent au centre ville de Montréal. C'était la fin de l'après midi et les rues étaient bondées. Elles avaient déniché un petit hôtel sur la rue St Denis. Elles étaient installées à même le sol dans la chambre que Bo avait réservé pour Kenzi et elle, essayant de planifier leur chasse à l'homme.

« Il faut organiser nos recherches. » dit Bo.

« Je veux bien, répondit Kenzi. Mais par où commencer? On ne sait absolument rien sur leurs intentions. Le fermier nous a dit qu'ils allaient à Montréal mais peut-être qu'ils n'y sont déjà plus. »

« Réfléchissons. Est ce qu'il n'y a pas d'éléments susceptibles de nous aider dans le dossier de Karen? » demanda Tamsin à l'adresse de Kenzi.

La jeune femme brune ouvrit l'ordinateur portable afin d'avoir accès au fichier piraté.

« Alors!? » s'impatienta Bo.

« Minute BoBo! C'est délicat ces petites machines, faut pas les brusquer. »

« Ça y est!, cria Kenzi. Bon alors, voyons voir… Il y a quelques noms des membres du groupe auquel Lauren appartenait. Mais ça va demander du temps de faire des recherches sur chacun d'eux afin de savoir où ils se trouvent aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord Kenz. Tu t'occupes d'obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles sur eux et essaie de savoir combien vivent à Montréal. Tamsin et moi allons essayer la rue. On ne sait jamais ils ont peut-être été aperçus ici ou là. » lança Bo avec espoir.

La Valkyrie et le succube sortirent de la chambre laissant l'humaine à ses recherches.

Montréal était une ville dynamique. Les rues étaient rarement vides quelle que soit la période de l'année et l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Chaque saison avait ses festivals, sans parler des congrès, des conférences et de la culture. Tamsin avait toujours adoré venir ici. La première fois qu'elle avait foulé le sol de la métropole était lors d'un échange entre les corps de police de l'Ontario et ceux du Québec. En y songeant bien elle avait encore des amis ici.

« Je connais quelques flics du coin; on pourrait leur demander de nous aider? »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de mêler la police à tout ça, surtout si comme chez nous certains d'entre eux sont des Faes. Je te rappelle que Lauren est recherchée par les deux clans. Même si elle n'a pas participé aux méfaits de ce dégénéré il va falloir le prouver pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix. Alors les flics on oublie. », rétorqua le succube.

« Tu as raison. J'avais oublié ce fait. »

Elles n'avaient guère d'autres options que celle de montrer aux passants les photos de Dyson et de Lauren, avec l'espoir qu'une personne les reconnaitrait.

Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à sillonner les rues, St Denis, Ste Catherine, St Laurent, Mont Royal, sans le moindre résultat. Elles décidèrent de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel espérant que Kenzi aurait eu plus de chance.

« Hello Valkubus! Alors vous vous êtes bien amusées pendant que l'esclave humaine travaillait comme une forcenée!? », plaisanta Kenzi.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur Kenz pour ce genre de boutade. Je suis crevée et j'ai les pieds en compote, tout ça pour rien. », dit le succube en s'écroulant sur le lit.

« Ce genre de job demande le diplôme de la KenziScool! » continua la jeune femme.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose? »

« En fait j'ai réussi à dégoter deux noms. Ils vivent tous les deux à Montréal ou aux alentours de l'île. Il y a un homme du nom de Jean-Marc Francoeur et une femme, Yasmina François. »

« Ok, va chercher Tam et on y va! » dit Bo en attrapant son blouson.

« Euh… ok, Mama Bear, je t'explique une petite chose sur le fonctionnement de l'espèce humaine; la nuit on a une fâcheuse tendance à dormir, et vois tu il est approximativement 2 heures du matin. Donc je comprends que tu sois pressée de trouver ton Dr HotPants et le loup, mais va falloir que tes succufesses se posent quelques heures. »

Bo regarda son amie d'un air renfrogné. Encore du temps précieux qu'elles allaient perdre. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Kenzi avait raison, il était tard pour aller questionner le monde.

Bo se leva aux aurores contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Elle alla donc chercher de quoi petit déjeuner pour elle et ses deux acolytes. A son retour Kenzi était en pleine discussion avec Tamsin.

« On se disait que pour gagner du temps on allait se séparer le travail. Toi et moi on va aller voir ce Jean-Marc et TamTam va rendre visite à Yasmina. Elle prendra la voiture car elle vit à Lasalle. Quand à nous on va se contentait du métro. », annonça t-elle dans un demi sourire.

Bo détestait les transports en commun. Elle les trouvait inconfortable, immonde et ils n'étaient jamais à l'heure. Sans omettre le nombre de fois où ils ne fonctionnaient pas à cause des grèves. Bref, un vrai plaisir pour le succube.

L'homme qu'elles devaient rencontrer vivait près du Stade Olympique.

« C'est ici! » cria Kenzi à l'attention de Bo.

Elle sonna. Pas de réponse. Elle sonna une seconde fois et appuya l'oreille contre la porte pour vérifier si elle entendait un bruit quelconque. Quelqu'un approchait.

« Bon sang! Vous avez une idée de l'heure!? » s'exclama le propriétaire des lieux, en s'adressant à ses visiteuses.

« Il est presque onze heures! » répliqua Kenzi avec son plus joli sourire.

L'homme les observa. Il ne les connaissait pas et se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien vouloir.

« C'est à quel sujet? » gronda t-il, mécontent de s'être fait réveillé.

« Ce ne sera pas long SugarDaddy! On aimerait juste savoir si tu as vu une de ces deux personnes? »

Jean-Marc pris les photos que Bo lui tendait.

« Vous êtes de la police? » s'informa t-il.

« Non. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté là! »

« Je ne les connais pas. » répondit l'homme en rendant les photos à Bo.

« C'est bizarre Kenz, je sens comme une odeur de quelqu'un qui est en train de se foutre de nous. Est ce que tu la sens aussi? »

« Mais oui BoBo… tu as entièrement raison. Tu devrais peut-être lui montrer tes pouvoirs de persuasion; qu'en penses tu? »

« Avec plaisir! »

En voyant les yeux du succube passer du marron au bleu, l'homme recula d'un pas. « Mais qui êtes vous? Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin? »

« Juste des réponses à nos question mec! »

« D'accord! Mais s'il vous plait retenez votre amie. » dit-il en parlant de Bo.

« Pas de souci hein BoBo!? »

« Aucun » répondit le succube.

« Allez! On t'écoute. Tu les a vus ou pas? »

« Non, jura l'homme. Je ne connais pas l'homme mais la femme oui. Il y a des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle s'appelle Karen. Nous faisions partis d'un mouvement anarchiste. »

Elles avaient fait encore chou blanc. Décidément l'enquête s'avérait plus que difficile. Bo laissa son numéro de cellulaire en faisant promettre à l'homme de l'appeler si cette Karen entrait en contact avec lui.

Toutes deux espéraient que Tamsin avait eu plus de chance de son côté.

Elles étaient de retour à l'hôtel depuis 1 heure lorsque la Valkyrie entra dans leur chambre.

« Alors? » s'informa Bo.

« Rien. J'ai rencontré cette Yasmina. Elle n'a jamais vu Dyson. La seule chose qu'elle ait admise c'est qu'elle connaissait Lauren, mais que cela faisait des années qu'elles s'étaient perdues de vue. »

« De retour au point de départ! Génial! »

« Et si, l'homme et la femme nous avaient menti?, supposa Kenzi. C'est possible. Pourquoi nous aurait-il dit la vérité après tout. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici et nous ne sommes pas des policiers. »

« L'homme avait bien trop peur que je revienne. Je pense qu'il disait la vérité. Et la femme, Tam? Elle t'a semblé sincère? »

« Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'ait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Après tout ce genre de groupe plus ou moins terroriste est entrainé aux interrogatoires. »

« Allons lui rendre une autre petite visite dans ce cas! » conclue le succube.

Bo cogna à la porte de l'appartement. Pas de réponses. Elle cogna plus fort. Toujours rien. Kenzi pris la place de Bo et se servit d'une carte de crédit pour ouvrir la porte.

« Tu sais que c'est un crime d'entrer par effraction chez les gens? » dit Tamsin.

« Sans rire! Tu vas m'arrêter, Blondie? »

« Assez vous deux! Taisez vous et dépêchons nous avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne! »

Elles fouillèrent le logement espérant y découvrir un indice prouvant que Lauren avait rendu visite à la femme. Ce fut en vain.

Elles regagnèrent leur hôtel. Le trajet fut silencieux. Bo était désespérée. Cette fois elle était sûre d'avoir perdu Lauren et Dyson pour toujours. Les larmes commençaient à se former et à glisser lentement le long de ses joues. Kenzi enroula ses bras autour du cou de la brunette sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la consoler.

_**À suivre…**_


	7. Séparation

**Chapitre 7**

« Aahhhh! » cria l'homme.

Lauren se réveilla en sursaut. Que se passait-il? Elle sortit du lit et se pencha sur Dyson qui dormait à même le sol. Comme ils devaient se faire passer pour mari et femme et que de toute façon ils n'avaient trouvé que ce motel comme refuge, ils avaient dû trouver un arrangement.

« Dyson, Dyson, ça va? » appela la jeune femme anxieuse en tenant l'homme par les épaules.

« Oui… non… je ne sais plus! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? » lui demanda t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lauren espérant y trouver des réponses à ses questions.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il se peut que ta mémoire commence à te revenir à travers tes rêves ou tes cauchemars si je me fie à ce soir. Veux tu qu'on en parle? Cela pourrait t'aider. »

« C'est flou! Nous étions plusieurs. Tu étais là aussi et il y avait deux autres femmes, non… trois. Ensuite je me rappelle un feu, ou plutôt un oiseau de feu. Une femme se battait. Et puis il y avait aussi un petit homme. La femme brune l'a tué! Qu'est ce que c'est? Dis le moi! Est ce que je suis en train de devenir fou? »

« Rassure toi tu n'est pas fou. Parfois un peu idiot, têtu et ronchon mais fou non. » plaisanta le doc, histoire de détendre le loup.

« Tu trouves ça drôle? Pas moi!» gronda Dyson.

« D'accord. Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste dédramatiser tout ça. Tout ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve est réellement arrivé il y a un an, lorsque nous combattions le Garuda. La femme brune de ton rêve n'est autre que Bo, et le petit homme son grand-père Trick qui est aussi le Seigneur de Sang. Le Garuda s'était emparé du corps de Trick c'est pour ça que dans ta vision Bo le tue. »

Dyson écouta Lauren décortiquer son cauchemar. Il essayait de mettre bout à bout chaque information qu'elle y ajoutait.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? »

« Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles Dyson. Ta mémoire est en train de revenir. » Un large sourire illuminait le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était réellement contente pour son compagnon.

« Vraiment!? » La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ecoute Dyson, si tu prenais le lit ce soir histoire de te remettre de tes émotions. »

« Et si on le partageait? En tout bien tout honneur! »

Lauren leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner son accord. Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Dyson se réveilla. Il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il regarda, il vit une chevelure blonde qui reposait sur son torse. Le plus délicatement du monde il plaça une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle était belle. Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Elle émit un gémissement. « Comment peut-on laisser partir quelqu'un comme toi? » murmura t-il. N'y tenant plus il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Lauren y répondit. « Bo tu m'as tellement manqué! » Puis ouvrant les yeux et se rendant compte de son erreur elle bondit hors du lit. La colère et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage.

« Dyson! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris pour l'amour du ciel? »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal? » demanda naïvement le loup.

« Tu le demandes!? Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé? »

« Pourquoi un homme embrasse t-il une femme? Tu es belle, gentille. Tu t'inquiètes plus pour les autres que pour toi même. J'ai envie de te donner ce que tu mérites Lauren, un amour inconditionnel. Laisse moi prendre soin de toi. »

Lauren était perdue. Elle se demandait où elle avait fauté. Quand avait-elle donné au loup, l'impression qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui!?

« Dyson, tu ne peux pas m'aimer… tu ne dois pas m'aimer autrement que comme une amie. »

« Pourquoi? Combien de temps va tu attendre ta Bo? T'a t-elle seulement rendu heureuse? Quand s'est-elle souciée de toi autant que je me soucie de toi maintenant. » argumenta Dyson.

« L'amour n'est pas blanc ou noir! C'est vrai, Bo a commis certaines erreurs, mais moi aussi. Je sais que je ne la reverrai probablement jamais, mais au fond de mon cœur personne ne pourra remplacer l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Elle est mon âme sœur Dyson et elle le sera pour toujours. »

Un torrent de larmes inondait le visage de la jeune femme blonde.

« Je suis désolée Lauren. Pardonne moi. » supplia le loup.

« Je vais être en retard au dispensaire. Il faut que je me prépare. »

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Que venait-il de se passer dans cette chambre? Comment allaient ils surmonter cet épisode? Est ce qu'ils venaient de mettre un terme à leur amitié? L'eau chaude de la douche réussit à l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Dyson n'était plus là.

La journée au dispensaire fut une bénédiction. Lauren fut tellement occupée qu'elle avait complètement oublié l'épisode de ce matin. Les malades affluaient sans cesse. A croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres hôpitaux dans la métropole montréalaise.

Lorsqu'elle rentra au motel Dyson était déjà parti pour son travail. « Tant mieux! » pensa t-elle. Elle savait que tôt ou tard ils devraient discuter de ce qui s'était passé le matin même, mais dans l'immédiat tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était son lit. Elle venait juste de s'allonger lorsqu'elle entendit cogner.

« Yasmina! Que fais tu ici à une heure pareille? » questionna Lauren.

« Je suis désolée ma belle, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. »

Le ton de son amie l'inquiéta.

« J'ai eu de la visite. Une jeune femme blonde est venue me poser des questions sur toi et ton ami Dyson. » expliqua la femme noire.

Lauren devint blême. Comment avaient-ils fait pour retrouver leur trace si vite? Où s'était-elle trompée?

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit? »

« Pas grand chose. Je lui ai dit que cela faisait des années que nous nous étions perdues de vue. Elle n'a pas insisté plus que ça. »

« Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre? »

« Elle m'a juste laissé son nom et le numéro de sa chambre d'hôtel pour que je la contacte si jamais je te voyais. »

Lauren pris le papier que lui tendait la jeune femme. « Tamsin! » Finalement la Valkyrie avait rapidement récupéré des ses blessures. Elle devait rapidement contacter Dyson.

« Peux tu appeler ton ami détective pour qu'il me dise où Dyson se trouve? »

Yasmina composa immédiatement le numéro de l'agence. Dyson était en planque sur St Denis, devant le bar Le St Sulpice.

Lauren sortit rapidement de la chambre. Le bar n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pieds. Elle scruta les environs essayant de repérer Dyson. Soudain, une main agrippa son visage et l'attira en arrière.

Elle se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre nez à nez avec le loup.

« Ça fait deux fois Dyson! Tu veux vraiment me faire avoir une crise cardiaque! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas dans ton lit en train de dormir? »

« J'ai soudainement eu envie d'un verre! » répliqua la jeune femme sarcastique.

Dyson s'en voulut aussitôt de son comportement bourru.

« Désolé Lauren. Dis moi ce qui se passe. »

« On est repéré! »

« Comment ça? Qui? »

« Ta coéquipière, Tamsin. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a réussi à remonter jusqu'à Yasmina. »

« Est ce qu'elle sait où nous sommes? »

« Non. Yasmina a noyé le poisson, mais ça devient trop dangereux pour moi. »

« Tu veux dire pour nous! »

Dyson fixait intensément les yeux de Lauren et il comprit.

« Je ne te laisserai pas gérer ça toute seule Lauren. Je peux te protéger et tu le sais! » gronda le loup.

« Tu ne comprends pas Dyson. Je serai toujours une esclave ou une fugitive pour ton monde. S'ils me rattrapent tu ne pourras rien faire contre eux. Ce sont les tiens Dyson, tu dois les rejoindre. Avec eux tu auras une chance de retrouver rapidement tes souvenirs. »

« Ne me demande pas ça Lauren je t'en prie. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien… promis. » affirma Lauren en lui souriant, une main posée sur la joue de l'homme.

Dyson lui rendit son sourire. Il l'enlaça la jeune femme et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Lauren se laissa faire. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle glissa un papier dans la main de Dyson.

« C'est le nom de l'hôtel où est descendu Tamsin. Va la retrouver. Un dernier service Dyson… quand tu reverras Bo, dis lui que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. » demanda Lauren dans un dernier sanglot.

Elle déposa un baiser d'adieu sur la joue de l'homme et s'en alla.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Pour toujours et à jamais

_**Note :**__ Merci pour vos commentaires et merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. C'était ma première fiction et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Je vous offre mon dernier chapitre. Régalez vous! ;-)_

**Chapitre 8**

Lauren n'avait aucune envie de regagner sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se sentait désespérément seule. Les larmes s'étaient asséchées. Elle continua à marcher le long de St Denis sans vraiment savoir où ses jambes la conduisaient. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Certes, l'alcool n'était pas la meilleure thérapie pour soigner la solitude qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment et elle le savait; mais pour le moment elle avait besoin de la chaleur de la boisson pour réchauffer son cœur et son corps.

Il était presque 2 heures du matin lorsqu'elle pénétra dans un bar de chansonnier. L'ambiance était encore festive malgré l'heure tardive et ça lui allait très bien. Elle avait besoin de changer d'atmosphère. Elle s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky. Les gens autour d'elle chantaient, s'amusaient. « Seigneur, que la vie semble simple. » se dit elle en les observant. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas droit à sa part de bonheur? Elle avala une gorgée de la boisson qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux. Dieu que cette sensation était divine. Elle n'avait presque rien avalé de la journée et l'alcool eu un effet immédiat. Elle était heureuse de cette ivresse momentanée.

« Lauren? Hey Lauren? »

Elle entendait son nom mais ne voyait personne. Le second verre de whisky était peut-être de trop. Sa tête commençait à lui jouer des tours. Elle aurait dû avaler quelque chose de plus consistant. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Lauren était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un venant en sens inverse.

« Oh! Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

« Tu ne regardes pas et tu n'entends pas non plus quand on t'appelle HotPants! »

Lauren leva alors les yeux pour découvrir que son obstacle n'était autre que Kenzi. Elle fixait la jeune fille. Sa gorge était nouée et aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Elle était sous le choc. D'abord Tamsin, maintenant Kenzi! Elle tenta d'échapper au barrage de la jeune fille mais en vain.

« Hey doc! On se calme c'est juste moi… ta délinquante préférée! »

Elles allèrent s'asseoir au bar. Les jambes de Lauren étaient trop flageolantes pour continuer à la supporter. L'alcool et le fait d'avoir la jeune gothique en face d'elle avaient rendu son équilibre précaire.

« Est ce que Bo est avec toi? » s'inquiéta Lauren en scrutant chaque recoin de l'établissement.

« Nous sommes toutes les trois à Montréal; Tamsin, Bo et moi. Mais si ta question porte sur le moment présent, alors non… Bo n'est pas dans ce bar. »

Lauren poussa un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

« Moi qui pensais que tu serais folle de joie de voir ton succube adoré… »

« Je ne pense pas que Bo ait très envie de me voir après notre dernier échange au complexe de Taft. » répondit le doc amèrement.

« Si tu veux tout savoir elle s'est inquiétée comme une folle. Dyson et toi étiez introuvables. Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de vous enfuir comme des voleurs? »

« Je n'avais peut-être pas le goût de finir entre les mains de La Morrigan ou même de Hale! Il semble qu'en peu de temps je sois passée du statut de super docteur à celui d'ennemie public numéro Un! » s'énerva t-elle. De quel droit Kenzi se permettait-elle de juger ses actes.

« Ok! Désolée doc! Je ne voulais pas… enfin bref, désolée. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Kenzi demande où était Dyson.

« Lorsque j'ai appris que Tamsin le cherchait, je lui ai dit qu'il était temps que nos chemins se séparent. Il devait retrouver son clan où il pourrait recevoir toute l'aide médicale dont il a besoin, et… »

« Comment ça une aide médicale? la coupa Kenzi. Le loup est blessé? »

« Il a subi une commotion lors de l'accident de voiture et il a perdu la mémoire. Ces dernières heures certains souvenirs ont commencé à réapparaître. Bref… je lui ai demandé d'aller rejoindre Tamsin et de me laisser continuer ma route.»

Kenzi fixa Lauren.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accompagné? Valkye nous a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie, tu ne crains donc rien de sa part. »

Lauren laissa échapper un soupir.

« Ecoute Kenzi, la vie que je connaissais jusqu'à présent a pris fin le jour où j'ai décidé de suivre Taft. J'étais tellement en colère contre Hale, les Faes et… Bo, que je n'ai même pas vu qu'il me manipulait. Mais lorsque je l'ai découvert il était trop tard. A cause de moi tous les humains sont devenus des cibles à abattre. Si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose je ne me le serai jamais pardonné et Bo… elle m'aurait probablement tué. » Elle regarda la jeune fille en souriant.

« Tu vois Kenzi je ne peux pas revenir avec vous, j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. »

Lauren se leva.

« Minute papillon!, dit Kenzi la retenant par le bras. Je suis censée dire quoi à ma succubabe? Si elle apprend que je t'ai vu et que je ne t'ai pas ramené je ne suis pas mieux que morte! Et là tu pourras te flageller tant que tu voudras car tu auras ma mort sur la conscience HotPants! »

Le docteur regarda la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue comme elle avait fait plus tôt pour dire adieu au loup.

« Je dois y aller. S'il te plait Kenz… laisse moi partir. »

Elle lâcha le doc. et la regarda s'éloigner.

Xxx

Dyson était planté devant la porte de la chambre depuis 5 minutes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Lauren. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui auprès d'elle? Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle, et elle lui manquerait.

Il était tard, mais il savait que Tamsin ne dormait pas. Il entendait distinctement deux voix à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il cogna.

Une jeune femme blonde vint lui ouvrir et sans prononcer un mot se jeta à son coup et le serra dans ses bras. Le loup fut pris au dépourvu et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Tam! Qui est-ce? » demanda Bo en s'approchant de l'entrée.

« Dyson! »

La brunette se jeta à son tour dans les bras du loup. Mais voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, Bo recula.

« Est ce que ça va? Tu sembles… »

« J'ai perdu la mémoire. » coupa l'homme.

« Tu as quoi? Quand? Comment? »

« L'accident! » répondit Tamsin.

Le loup pénétra dans la chambre. Il regardait les deux femmes. Il sentait qu'elles n'étaient pas des inconnues pour lui mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il les connaissait.

« Pourquoi es tu parti? Pourquoi ne pas être resté à Toronto? »

« Quand Lauren m'a trouvé, je l'ai attaqué. Puis voyant que je n'étais pas moi même elle a décidé de me ramener avec elle pour te rejoindre, dit-il en fixant Tamsin. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la zone était envahie par les limiers des Faes. Nous nous sommes cachés. Ensuite elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle devait fuir et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner. Depuis elle prend soin de moi, m'aidant à retrouver mes souvenirs. Quand elle a appris que vous étiez à notre recherche, ici, à Montréal, elle m'a demandé de la laisser continué seule. Elle estimait que je n'avais pas à payer pour ses mauvais choix et elle pensait que je serai mieux parmi ceux de ma race. J'ai obéi à contrecœur! » avoua Dyson.

« Où est-elle maintenant? » demanda Bo.

Le succube avait écouté patiemment le récit du loup. Elle était heureuse de le savoir en vie. Mais ce qui lui importait maintenant était de retrouver Lauren.

« Tu es Bo, n'est ce pas? Je sais que je suis censé très bien te connaître mais actuellement je ne connais que Lauren. J'ai un message de sa part. Elle veut que tu saches qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

C'était trop pour Bo. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve.

« Où est-elle Dyson? » supplia Bo, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai juré. Et puis de toute façon, sachant que vous étiez sur ces talons elle a sûrement dû plier bagages. »

« Pas encore D-Man! » dit une voix derrière eux.

Bo était debout près de Kenzi.

« Comment ça? »

« Vous auriez dû m'accompagner au bar les filles! J'ai eu toute une surprise. Doc HoTPants légèrement alcoolisée. » Kenzi était plutôt fière de son effet et en profitait.

Bo lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras tout en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas ramené avec elle.

« Hey BoBo! Crois tu que je n'ai pas essayé. Mais Miss « je m'auto-flagelle » n'a rien voulu savoir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer que Hale avait tout arrangé et qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. »

« Donc on ne sait toujours pas où elle est! » se désespéra le succube.

« Qui t'a raconté ça? » Kenzi fixait Bo avec un large sourire sur son visage.

« Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au motel où elle crèche! Donc on peut aller la trouver avant qu'elle ne fasse vraiment ses valises! »

« Cette fois je vais la jouer solo Kenz. C'est entre elle et moi! Donne moi l'adresse du motel».

Xxx

Lauren était allongée sur le lit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre mais pour tout de suite elle avait besoin que sa tête arrête de tourner. Sa rencontre avec la jeune gothique avait pris toute l'énergie qui lui restait. La revoir c'était un peu comme revoir Bo. Elle sentit les larmes arrivaient. Elle avait réussi à se contrôler pendant sa discussion avec la meilleure amie du succube mais cette fois elle avait besoin de se laisser aller. Elle finit par s'endormir épuisée par les émotions de la journée et de la nuit.

Elle rêvait. Quelqu'un cognait dans sa tête. Elle finit par se rendre compte que le bruit provenait de la porte de la chambre. Elle regarda l'heure, 4 heures. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci. Elle pensa immédiatement à Dyson. Le loup ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle allait lui faire des reproches tout en lui ouvrant la porte, mais ce n'était pas Dyson.

« Bonjour Lauren », murmura la femme.

La blonde se sentit faiblir et se servit de la porte comme d'un appui pour éviter de s'écrouler au sol.

« Puis je entrer? »

Le doc s'écarta, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« As tu perdu ta langue pendant ta fuite? » interrogea le succube.

« Euh… oui… je veux dire non » Elle était confuse. Bo… sa Bo était là devant elle. « Comment m'as tu trouvé? Dyson a vendu la mèche? »

« Ce n'est pas lui. Kenzi t'a suivi » dit Bo tout en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras, embrasser ses lèvres, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer patiente.

« Pourquoi Lauren? Pourquoi avoir suivi Taft? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé? Pourquoi dois tu toujours garder tes émotions si précieusement? »

« Pourquoi as tu toujours repoussé mes tentatives lorsque je voulais discuter de notre relation? Pourquoi suis je toujours passée après tes enquêtes, tes batailles, Dyson, Kenzi, voir même Tamsin? Pourquoi n'avais tu jamais du temps pour moi… pour nous? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Sur les joues de Lauren les larmes coulaient en abondance. Elle avait enfin réussir à dire à Bo ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Lauren je … » Bo ne savait pas quoi dire. Lauren avait raison. Elle avait tellement prise sa docteur pour acquise qu'elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que cette dernière pouvait ressentir. Bo s'essuya les yeux où des larmes commençaient à perler.

Lauren s'assit au bord du lit, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Bo vint la rejoindre. Elle n'osait pas la toucher. Elle avait peur que la blonde ne la repousse.

« Lauren, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Quand tu as décidé de faire une pause dans notre relation j'ai accepté même si ça m'a profondément blessé. Mais ce qui m'importait le plus c'était que tu sois heureuse. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre elles. Chacune avait des reproches à faire à l'autre.

« En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu cette pause Bo, murmura Lauren. Je l'ai demandé parce que je voulais savoir si tu allais te battre pour moi, pour nous. » Elle se tourna vers le succube. « Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. » dit-elle simplement. « J'ai tellement espéré ton appel. Je scrutais mon téléphone toutes les dix secondes. Mais rien. Alors oui, quand Isaac est venu me chercher j'ai eu l'impression de compter, d'exister. Mais là encore la naïve que je suis s'est encore fait berner. » Elle sourit se moquant d'elle même, de son comportement si candide.

Bo posa sa main sur le bras de Lauren, priant pour que cette dernière ne rejette pas ce geste. Lauren ne bougea pas, acceptant la chaleur que ce contact lui apportait.

Elle se tourna vers la femme assise à ses côtés. En voyant les yeux rougit du succube, le docteur s'en voulut d'avoir causé tant de peine à celle qu'elle aimait. Mais Bo aussi l'avait blessé. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait? se demanda t-elle en se perdant dans les yeux de Bo. « C'est elle que tu veux et tu le sais. Malgré tout ce que tu peux lui reprocher, tu l'as dans la peau ce succube! » Lauren sourit. Elle essuya une larme sur la joue de la brunette. Bo ferma les yeux. Elle adorait sentir la main de Lauren sur son visage.

« Crois tu que tu pourras me pardonner un jour? demanda la brunette, en fixant le sol.

« Je t'aime Bo. Je t'ai désiré depuis le premier jour où tu es entrée dans mon labo. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'un jour j'éprouverais de tels sentiments pour une personne. Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre. Mon côté scientifique sans doute. Mais avec toi… tout était si différent. Alors, la réponse est oui, mais on doit apprendre à se faire à nouveau confiance, à se respecter mutuellement et continuer à s 'aimer tout simplement. »

Le visage du succube s'illumina. Lauren l'aimait et elle aimait Lauren. Ensemble elles arriveraient à surmonter les épreuves que la vie leur soumettrait.

Bo regarda son docteur. Elle la désirait tellement. Cependant elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Elle venait juste de retrouver son âme sœur.

« Lauren? Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? », demanda Bo.

Le docteur regarda la jeune femme. Elle adorait cette attitude adolescente que le succube arborait à l'instant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir 17 ans et d'être à son premier rencard.

« Seulement si tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma chambre » répliqua Lauren.

« C'est parce qu'on est déjà dans ta chambre! »

« Alors accompagnes moi jusqu'à mon lit. »

« Lauren… nous sommes assises sur ton lit. A quel jeu joues tu? » demanda Bo, tout en arborant un large sourire.

« Si on est sur mon lit qu'est ce que tu attends pour me donner le baiser que tu m'as promis? » lança Lauren.

Le succube s'approcha lentement d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde était si intense qu'elle avait du mal à le contrôler. Bientôt leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser était si doux et si léger. Lauren avait encore les yeux fermés lorsque le succube s'éloigna.

« C'est tout? » se plaignit le docteur.

« Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Et tu sais que j'ai du mal à me contrôler lorsque tu es à côté de moi. »

« Alors ne te contrôle pas. » répondit simplement Lauren en fixant les yeux de Bo.

Bo s'empara doucement de la bouche de Lauren. Leurs langues s'unirent enfin dans un profond baiser. Elles en demandaient plus. Un à un leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Bo embrassa et caressa chaque parcelle du corps de Lauren. Désormais elles ne faisaient plus qu'une. Le désir qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre les enveloppait et les amenait vers un endroit où elles seules avaient accès.

Xxx

Lauren regardait Bo dormir. Elle effleura la joue du succube comme si elle voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage.

« Bonjour toi. » fit Bo.

« Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Tu peux me réveiller par des caresses quand tu veux, alors surtout ne t'arrête pas. »

« Tu sais que ça va dégénérer et il faut qu'on discute. »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez discuté comme ça. Viens plutôt m'embrasser. » dit Bo en attirant Lauren près d'elle et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'adorerais me lover encore contre toi mais je te rappelle que je suis toujours l'ennemie public de ta race et que je suis recherchée. Ce qui implique que je dois fuir à nouveau. Car si vous avez réussi à me retrouver, ils me retrouveront aussi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! »

Lauren regarda Bo d'un air interrogatif.

« Avant de partir à votre recherche à Dyson et à toi j'ai eu une discussion avec Hale. »

Bo raconta à sa petite amie le marché qu'elle avait conclu avec le leader des Faes de la lumière.

« Ça veut dire que tu es libre Lauren. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux… ou presque. »

« Comment ça presque? Je suis libre ou pas? » s'inquiéta Lauren.

« Tu es libre, mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner à nouveau de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas. » murmura Bo.

« Plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi Bo. »

Lauren enlaça Bo et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

**Fin.**

Xxx

_**Epilogue**_

_« Alors comment va mon docteur préféré? »_

_« C'est incroyable! Comment as tu fait pour que Hale accepte de me donner deux semaines de congés? »_

_« Tu n'es plus une esclave Lauren, tu es une employée et tous les employés ont droit à des congés payés. Et puis tu as fait du bon boulot avec Dyson. Il a complètement retrouvé sa mémoire. Au fait tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé entre vous deux? »_

_« Que veux tu dire? », demanda Lauren._

_« Vous aviez du mal à rester dans la même pièce sans finir par vous étriper et subitement il ne jure que par toi! Est ce que j'ai du souci à me faire? », interrogea le succube._

_« Disons que Dyson et moi avons partagé beaucoup de choses pendant notre virée jusqu'à Montréal, répondit Lauren. Mais rassure toi tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Mais je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à te rendre jalouse. », plaisanta Lauren. _

_Que c'était bon de voir celle qu'elle aimait détendue et heureuse, pensa Bo._

_« Je voulais t'emmener en Egypte mais mon budget était un peu trop limité, alors tu dois te contenter de Cuba. »_

_« J'aurais pu t'aider à payer le voyage, mon salaire de médecin est plus élevé que celui de détective privé. Et puis du moment que tu es là je serai bien quel que soit l'endroit où nous sommes. »_

_« Moi aussi, répliqua Bo en lui donnant un léger baiser. Mais reconnaît que la plage, le sable fin et l'eau turquoise sont pas mal mieux pour des vacances avec sa petite amie que le comptoir du Dal, plaisanta Bo. Et puis pour ce qui est du côté financier, je veux pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu mérites. Je ne veux pas que tu finances les cadeaux que j'ai envie de te faire. Je suis déjà suffisamment dépendante de toi. » affirma le succube._

_« Ah bon? Dans quel sens? »_

_« Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Je suis dépendante de ton corps… de ta bouche… de tes caresses… de tes baisers…, murmura Bo tout savourant le corps de sa compagne qui s'offrait à elle. Tu es ma drogue Lauren. Je suis devenue une vraie junky à cause de toi! Je tuerai celui qui tentera de me sevrer. » assura Bo en embrassant ardemment les lèvres du docteur jusqu'à que celles-ci cèdent sous la pression du baiser._

_« Je t'aime Bo. »_

_« Et moi encore plus Lauren »_


	9. Request in review

Few people asked me to translate my story in English. I would love doing that except that my written English is not good enough. If you want I can try but I'm not doing promises about results.


End file.
